


Spaces Between Consolation

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, Drinking, Implied Violence, Kissing, M/M, Older Naruto, younger kiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether Naruto really wanted him to stay was irrelevant, the guy clearly needed a friend right now and Kiba was as good as it was going get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces Between Consolation

“C’mon, c’mon,” Kiba urged and pounded his fist against the door for the sixth time. He could feel rain droplets beginning to patter on the skin of his cheeks, small and sharp and cold before he clenched his jaw and jerked his hood over his head to block them out.   
  
“Seriously?” he muttered, shoving his hands into his hoody pockets as he decided to give the door a solid kick instead. “I know you’re in there, damn it!”  
  
A stretch of silence passed, only outlined by the soft hum of the rain and Kiba’s own frustrated breathing until a series of clicks sounded behind the door.  
  
It opened just a crack, just enough for a bar of yellow light to spill out before Naruto stepped into it, eclipsing Kiba in his shadow. He stared at the younger boy for a moment, and then lifted a bottle of beer to his mouth, downing a fair amount before sighing and wiping his sleeve over wet lips. “Y’left y’r guitar here,” he mumbled.  
  
“Yeah, no shit.” Kiba pushed past him into the house, ignoring the small grunt Naruto made and hurrying to the garage where they’d had band practice earlier. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten it, since he usually treated the instrument with no less value than a vital organ. But his mother had called him with an emergency at her veterinary clinic, needing Kiba’s help, and under the circumstances he could see how everything but ‘get the hell over there’ had slipped his mind.   
  
Kiba just wanted to grab it and get out before the rain got worse and knowing that Naruto probably didn’t want him hanging around anyway.  
  
When he stormed past the door to the garage, Kiba came to an abrupt halt by Sakura’s drumset, his heart jumping like lighting had just struck inside his chest when he saw that the couch at the back of the wall was empty – where he’d left it.   
  
His breathing picked up a bit as he shoved his hood back, body turning and darting around to different edges of the room, looking desperately for his guitar before he actually startled when he spotted Naruto holding it up by the neck in the doorway. “Jesus Christ,” he breathed, more in relief than anything else as his hand came up over his still hammering heart.  
  
Naruto had the decency to look a bit sheepish at least, swallowing thickly and holding the guitar out for Kiba to take it. “I mighta played it, a lil’,” he admitted, blue gaze sliding off to the side so he wouldn’t have to look the boy in the eye.  
  
Kiba frowned at that, taking his guitar back quickly with a bit of a twist in his stomach. It was weird thinking that someone else had played it, almost like if Akamaru had wandered off to another owner. “It’s fine,” he lied, though a very small part of him glimmered at the thought that Naruto had enjoyed something that was his. As if by proxy, he liked part of Kiba too.  
  
“I uh, I better get goin’ then.” He made to squeeze past Naruto, but a sudden explosion of thunder outside made him flinch, the dim garage flashing white from lightning as raindrops crashed mercilessly against a small window. “Fuck.”   
  
Naruto glanced at the chaos going on outside before shrugging slightly, looking down the few inches that separated him and Kiba. “You can stay til’ it clears up,” he offered, voice a little gruff with the dregs of alcohol.  
  
Kiba turned to him in surprise. “Yeah?” He blinked when Naruto nodded; shrugging again like it was really no big deal.   
  
Except it kind of was a big deal.  
  
Because Naruto never treated him with any kind of interest beyond an annoyed grunt or a loud, dismissive cuss. Ever since he’d joined the band, the big bad senior Naruto had issues with little newbie freshman Kiba for essentially “replacing” their last guitarist. They had been getting along better recently but not really to the extent that Kiba wished they would.  
  
His free hand came up to rub at the back of his head, still unsure whether this was such a good idea despite Naruto’s open invitation. His gaze flickered over him and being this close finally allowed Kiba to recognize the glassy look in Naruto’s eyes, the bare flush on his cheeks and a few dark circles on his t-shirt where beer droplets had dripped and sunk in.  
  
Well, that explained a lot.   
  
Kiba also noticed a purpling bruise ringed around Naruto’s left eye, and the redness of sore knuckles wrapped around the bottle.   
  
Shit, that explained even more.  
  
Whether Naruto really wanted him to stay was irrelevant, the guy clearly needed a friend right now and Kiba was as good as it was going get.   
  
He was okay with that.   
  
“Yeah, okay,” Kiba gave a half-smile and moved away from the door, “I’ll stick around for a bit. Thanks.”   
  
Naruto closed the door as Kiba fell back onto the couch, feeling a little more at ease as he began plucking at strings and fiddling with the tuning keys. The cushions dipped when Naruto sat down next to him, fingers wrapped loosely around his beer as his head fell over the back of the couch with a heavy exhale.   
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Kiba occasionally tugging a string so it reverberated through the air, just to make noise, and a flash of lightning whitening up the room every now and then before fading away into near darkness once more, the rain a constant drumming against the window.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba watched Naruto take the last swig of his beer, head tipping back with the final drop. His tongue unconsciously swiped over his upper lip as Naruto’s Adam’s apple bobbed slightly, and he knocked the man’s knee with his own to get his attention. “Can I get one?”  
  
The force of Naruto’s snort caused beer to burn back up his throat, spurting out through his nose. “Fuck!” He wiped it up messily with the back of his hand and looked at Kiba, laughing, “You serious?”  
  
Kiba stiffened a bit, cheeks puffing out with indignation. “Yeah I’m serious! What the fuck, don’t look at me like that!”   
  
Naruto hunched over with his laughter before sniffing and lifting his head again. A smug grin curled over his lips, blue eyes lidding to half-mast. “You’re underage.”  
  
“You’re underage too! Fucking dick!”  
  
“You can’t even play lottery.”  
  
Kiba’s mouth ripped open with another retort but he snapped it shut again, cheeks dusted red much like Naruto’s but for an entirely different reason. He huffed and turned away from the other, bending a little more over his guitar with a low growl, “Whatever.”  
  
Another bout of silence passed between them, though it was little more awkward with Kiba grumping over his instrument and Naruto grinning in amusement at him.   
  
And then out of nowhere: “Play me somethin’.”  
  
“Huh?” Kiba looked up at him, lip curled in confusion.  
  
Naruto shrugged. “Play me somethin’.”  
  
“Fuck you!” Kiba hollered, twisting his body even more to put space between them.   
  
A low chuckle rumbled in Naruto’s chest. His arm reached over, tapping Kiba’s shoulder with the empty bottle he’d drunk. “Play me somethin’ and I’ll give ya one.”  
  
Kiba squinted at him over his shoulder, remaining quiet for a moment as he tried to read Naruto’s dumb, grinning face to tell if he was being serious or not. “Don’t screw with me,” he grumbled.  
  
Naruto snorted and leaned further back into the cushions, propping his temple on a fist as his other arm stretched over the back of the couch. “Promise.”  
  
The boy pinned him with a short, warning glare before exhaling and turning his body back to Naruto again, adjusting the guitar on his lap and ducking under the strap. “Whad’ja want me to play?”  
  
“Anything, I dunno.” Naruto tilted his head, his fist uncurling so his fingers threaded through the blond strands of his hair. “Make somethin’ up.”  
  
“Uh…” A thoughtful frown tugged at Kiba’s lips as he pulled a pick out of his back pocket. He pinched it between his fingers and let his hand hover over the sound hole, chewing his bottom lip in thought. “Okay,” he said quietly, shifting a bit on the couch to tuck one leg underneath him. “Okay,” he repeated, louder this time, more an assurance to himself than replying to Naruto.   
  
Then the pick stroked down over the strings, emitting familiar chords that he repeated a couple of times before his fingers began moving along the frets, slowly creating a melody that filled in all the empty corners of the room, swallowing up the rain and the thunder and pulling Kiba down into the litany of harmonies rather than him pulling them out.   
  
Naruto’s eyes had slipped shut, his senses pulsing with and drowning in the soothing melody Kiba created. When an involuntary moan spilled past his lips, Naruto’s lids snapped open, his cheeks growing hot as he stared at Kiba to see if the boy had heard him but he was too engrossed in his music, eyes closed as Naruto’s had been and fingers gliding and shifting as he played straight from his heart.  
  
His gaze stayed on Kiba for a while, watching him get lost in the song before Naruto smiled slightly and got up. Kiba continued playing as he walked a few feet to a small fridge, its light forming a halo around Naruto in the dim room when he opened it and pulled out the promised beer as well as another for himself.  
  
Kiba finally snapped out of his musical-trance when he felt chilled glass touch his cheek, his hand stopping abruptly as his eyes flew open to find Naruto pressing an opened beer bottle against him. He grinned toothily, “Bitchin’.”   
  
Naruto laughed and handed it to him, sipping a bit from his own.  
  
Kiba set his guitar to the side gently. “Sorry, I got carried away,” he smiled and scooted closer to Naruto, crossing his legs loosely on the couch as he took one satisfying gulp of his reward.   
  
“Nah,” Naruto assured. His head lolled a little, so his attention shifted to the window. He noticed the rain letting up but said nothing on it, not quite ready for Kiba to leave just yet. “Y’re really fuckin’ good,” he said quietly, then let his head flop back to Kiba, grinning, “f’r a kid.”   
  
Kiba snorted, knowing that it was a tease and too happy with his beer to take the bait anyway.  
  
Naruto opened his mouth again and then closed it just as quickly, as if he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to say what he wanted to, but then he shrugged the worry off, surprised he’d hesitated at all with the alcohol buzzing along his nerves. “I like the look on your face best, though.” He snickered at Kiba’s expression, blue eyes lowering to watch his hand swing the bottle a bit by the neck, yellow liquid swishing around inside. “Didn’t think other people got like that, ‘cept me.”  
  
Kiba felt his face get warm. The place he went to when he was playing music was one of the most intimate things in his life, and the thought that Naruto knew that place too, that he went there too, was almost too much for Kiba to think about without his stomach exploding with the worst case of butterflies since that girl he’d crushed on in second grade.  
  
And then Kiba made the biggest fucking mistake of his life.   
  
He looked back at Naruto.  
  
Half-mooned blue eyes were darker than usual and focused on Kiba like he was the most fascinating thing in the whole goddamn world – Naruto had _never_ looked at him like that. His hair was mussed and disheveled from tangling his hand through it and his t-shirt neck swung low enough that the sharp outlines of his collarbones peeked from beneath it.  
  
It was while thinking that fuck, he really shouldn’t be noticing Naruto’s hair or his collarbones – seriously, what the fuck – that Kiba found that was the least of his problems, as he had just grabbed the other’s shoulder to pull himself up, closing the height difference between them as Kiba’s mouth pushed way too confidently against Naruto’s.  
  
Worse was that Naruto didn’t shove him off, that he just stared down at him through too, _too_ blue eyes as Kiba’s lips closed around Naruto’s bottom one and he stupidly thought _hey, this isn’t half bad_.  
  
And that was where he had to physically _push_ himself from Naruto – wide-eyed and heart-hammering – before the dull pulsing in his groin made this a bigger problem than it already was.   
  
Fuckfuckfuck. What the fuck. Holy fuck.   
  
Naruto’s brows curled inward as Kiba took a sharp swig of his beer, hopping one space away from the other man and raking his free hand through his hair before tugging uselessly at his hoody, flustered to hell. “I–I’m sorry – I don’t – fuck, _fuck_ , I’m sorry, I swear I’m not inta’guys, Jesus, fuck!”  
  
Naruto’s lips folded between his teeth before he burst out in chuckles, “Jeez, y’decide that before or after y’kissed me?” He laughed again when Kiba just buried his face in his hands and reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair before letting his hand slip away. “S’cool, m’not either.” He touched the tip of his bottle to his lips, grinning as he nudged Kiba’s knee with his own. “And I don’t fuck twelve-year olds.”  
  
Whatever embarrassment colored Kiba’s face was wiped clean with annoyance and anger as his head shot back up, hollering at Naruto, “I’m fourteen! Fuck! Learn one goddamn thing about me would you!”   
  
Naruto smiled behind his beer, the sound of rain no longer filling up the space between them. “I’m startin’ to.”


End file.
